


Now I Lay, or Lie?

by laughingacademy



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Kowalski watched as their charge, nine-year-old pickpocket and murder witness Marie Antoinette Stouffer (AKA "Baby Marie," "Li'l Orphan Annie," and "that goddamned sticky-fingered little thief") folded her hands beneath her chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay, or Lie?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction "Lay/Lie" Challenge.

Fraser and Kowalski watched as their charge, nine-year-old pickpocket and murder witness Marie Antoinette Stouffer (AKA "Baby Marie," "Li'l Orphan Annie," and "that goddamned sticky-fingered little thief") folded her hands beneath her chin.

"Now I lay me down to sleep…"

"Gah," Ray muttered. "Always hated that. 'And should I die before I wake'? There's a nice thought to put in a kid's head right before lights out."

"Actually," Marie said, "I'm an ah-theest."

Fraser's brow wrinkled. "Do you mean an atheist?"

"Yeah."

Ray snorted. "Then why the kneeling and all?"

"Ray, is that your wallet protruding from beneath the mattress?"


End file.
